One Hundred Ways to Say 'I love you' - Prompts
by QTHorror
Summary: A few prompts I received based around the 100 ways to say 'I love you' prompt post that was circulating on tumblr.
1. 41 Go Back To Sleep

**A/N: **I'm currently taking prompts for this over on my tumblr and twitter.

* * *

**Prompt 41 - Go Back To Sleep**

She felt like she was suffocating; nameless terrors clogging her throat and sitting firmly on her chest.

She realizes that she's trapped in a dream almost immediately, but can't shake herself awake no matter how determined and panicked she is. The most she can do at this point is ride it out until she wakes up...or wait for some kind of opening to jolt herself awake through. Not that that tactic ever really works.

Feelings and pain swirl around her and her dream self can do nothing but openly sob. Old fears...old stresses...old _wounds_ that just wouldn't go away, seemed to cascade all around her, waiting for her to stop fighting and sink.

She can feel herself waning; all of the fight, all of the energy swept away as easily as a plastic bag in the wind.

On the edge of a precipice, she can feel herself begin to tip, nothingness would more welcome than this. Luckily for her the next thing she's aware of is a soft blanket beneath her, hands twisting the fabric so tightly it's surprising that it hasn't come apart.

The harsh 'whoosh' of her panicked breathing seemed to drown out all other sounds.

Still tightly held in the dream's induced panic, she sits up quickly and stares sightlessly at her lap, second blanket bunched up around her waist.

She was so out of it that the massive shape approaching from behind her garnered no notice.

It wasn't until a gentle touch to her head caused her to shoot up and attempt to stumble away that she noticed anything other than her own panic.

Feet tangling in the blankets she tumbled down into a heap. There was no pain, but she was slightly stunned. More soft prodding from a massive finger helped to completely jolt her back into the present.

Taking in gulps of air she gripped the finger tightly in her hands and simply held on while she tried to calm herself more. Her eyes focused and she let them trail upward until they came to rest on the blank screen that served as her companion's face.

She couldn't see his optics behind the reflective mask, but she could feel his curious gaze; for all the sharp edges, silence, dark coloring, and circumstances with which brought her here...his presence was surprisingly soothing.

The finger she held onto slowly began to pull away and for one moment she was tempted to cling to it. That idea was quickly tossed away and she reluctantly let her hands fall to her lap, never once taking her eyes off his face.

She fully expected him to turn away, return to his own...berth (she thinks that what they called beds anyway), and leave her be, now that she was conscious.

Maybe that simple expectation would be a good enough excuse for how she reacted when instead of retreating, the digit she had held onto slowly, gently brushed across her head once again.

A strangled squeak left her and she stiffened slightly in surprise.

_Of all the things in the world, she had not once expected a Decepticon to show such kindness._

The action was...as vaguely unsettling as it was comforting.

Her eyes widened and she's sure she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The mech in front of her seemed to catch on immediately that she didn't know how to react because after a few passes he withdrew.

Embarrassed and unsure, she exhaled slowly and as quietly as possible. Not an easy feat with a 20-something foot alien robot hovering over you.

Blinking slowly, she was able to finally tear her gaze away for a second only to have it snap back up in genuine shock and...fascination.

_**Query: Recharge?**_

He had _spoken_!

Actually, genuinely spoken with _his real voice_.

Her mouth opened and closed dumbly for a moment before she gathered enough sense to vigorously shake her head in the negative. There was no way she could sleep right now...not after that dream.

The large bot seemed to hesitate for a moment before turning his hand over and placing it palm side up in front of her.

She followed the movement blankly until it finally registered that he was waiting for her to _climb_ _into the palm of his hand_.

Maybe it was exhaustion. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was a sudden, aching loneliness.

Whatever it was, she barely hesitated to clamber on and secure herself to on of his fingers...digits?

She watched nervously as he plucked up the blankets she had been using, with his other hand. He swiftly deposited them into the hand she currently resided in and she almost didn't notice when he started to shift her closer to his chest.

But she did notice.

The close she was brought, the more her mind filled with staticky confusion.

_What was he doing?_

It didn't take her long to figure it out when he began to sink back down onto the berth that he would recharge (is that what they call sleep, she can't remember) in.

Realizing his intentions she clung to his finger until he had to tip his hand and let her (and the blankets) slide down and off and come to a rest on his chest.

Thoroughly embarrassed and nervous she sat as still as possible until he let out what had to be the robot equivalent of a sigh.

His hands once again coming up, she couldn't stop a flinch or the reflexive curling of her shoulders, but they simply bypassed her and went for the blankets.

She watched warily as he smoothed them out.

...It seemed as if he expected her to..._sleep_ on them...on _him_.

A gentle prodding at her back compelled her forward, as reluctant as she was.

_**Suggestion: Recharge.**_

He made it sound so easy as he basically bullied (well that was a strong word and he was being surprisingly gentle and patient and man was that voice interesting) her down and covered her with one of the remaining blankets.

As...kind as this was it didn't take away the awkwardness or residual discomfort she felt.

Good thing that literally two seconds after he got her down a humming started up..from both his voice and his...chest?

_What in the world?_

A weighted feeling seemed to settle in her bones and she yawned silently. The two noises quickly became all she could focus on, drowning out her own thoughts and anxieties.

Not even her rapid blinking could break the spell as she was pulled deeper and deeper down.

Her breathing began to even as her eyes fluttered shut and her body relaxed.

It took less than five minutes before she went back to sleep.


	2. 76 I was just thinking about you

**Prompt #76 - I was just thinking about you**

She could feel the tremors taking hold of her, she only hoped they weren't bad enough to be noticed.

She was just _so damned nervous._

She hoped they would like what she was about to give them, if they didn't...well, she's pretty sure her heart would be on the floor in little shattered pieces.

And she'd probably stumble away with tears threatening to leak out or already on their way down her face.

It had taken her a while to think of the ideas and even longer still to teach herself how to make them. At least with one of the things she was carrying, her friend had talked her through it and helped her.

Now if only she could get the yawning pit of doubt in her stomach to ease up a bit.

God it would be even worse if she got sick in front of them.

Her legs, her knees feel weak as she steps, but like so many times before she fights off the feeling and pushes through it. Trying to ignore every part of her that's screaming at her to rethink this. To run as fast as she can in the other direction.

She could feel the way her heart rabbited in her chest through the bag she had clutched to her chest.

The base wasn't particularly big so it didn't take her long to find herself in what constituted as the commons room.

And there they were, looking as bored as could be...which was not a good thing. Anytime the twins were bored that meant hell was on its way to being unleashed upon unsuspecting victims. And usually those victims were Ratchet or Bee.

When her eyes landed on the two bots, something inside her eased up and relaxed. She loved those two...and this early into their...whatever it was...that wasn't really a good thing. She had a habit of falling too fast, too hard, and _too soon._

Whatever had unclenched from before immediately seized back up as soon as they noticed her. She froze mid-stride and stared up owlishly into two sets of optics.

_Very pretty optics if she was being honest._

It didn't take them long to cross the room in a few giant strides and she almost started giggling hysterically. As it was, the grip she had on the bag tightened and she pressed it more tightly to her chest. She was pretty sure you may have curled in a bit as well. Not very conducive to putting on a normal front.

They greeted her enthusiastically, and with an undercurrent of curiosity, maybe even concern; not much escaped their notice, which consistently surprised and frustrated her.

At this moment, it terrified her. She wasn't ready, but...no turning back now.

She greeted them quietly in a wavering, unsteady voice. Yeah they noticed that quickly and she cursed herself mentally.

Before they could launch into the questions she could see in their eyes, she bumbled her way into asking them to meet her out in the hallway she'd just come from.

Specifically meet her there with their holomatter avatars.

Her legs came unfrozen and she retreated before they could say anything. And what a hurried, stumbling retreat it was. Natural clumsiness enhanced by nerves and showcased to the world.

She heard them murmuring to each as she left and her heart wouldn't stop its staccato in her chest. She got maybe 20 seconds to gather her breath and to steel her nerves before they both emerged from the room.

Their faces were set in uncharacteristically serious expressions and she was not ready. Oh no no no no, she wasn't ready at all.

And they were close. Oh god they were close and brushing fingers against her arm in concern.

A barely contained flinch as they let their hands linger and she knew she had to bite the bullet and just do what she intended to do.

Stepping back, more like stumbling back, she pulled the bag away from her chest and dug through it quickly, hands shaking. She wasn't distracted enough by nerves to miss the look they shot each other when she had pulled away.

The softness of fabric against her fingers made the decision about which gift to give first much, much easier.

Despite her nerves, she pulled the material out, careful not to let any part of its length get caught. She was proud of this gift, and she only hoped that it wouldn't trigger a negative reaction. She was gambling with this one and honestly it was probably better that it was given first.

Letting out a breath, her eyes darted up to meet Sides' apparently worried gaze before glancing over and meeting Sunny's steadier one.

Heart in her throat, she hesitantly closed the distance she had put between them and offered the fabric to Sunny and waited for him to take it. She dreaded having to explain its purpose because she hated to bring up something that he so obviously was traumatized by. It was the only gift she could think of though and honestly she was hoping he'd like it.

Haltingly, when he had taken it and simply stared at the white cloth, she explained her reasoning behind it.

"_It's so you can cover your scars. I know you don't like them, and I thought you'd like something that would cover them better than a shirt collar. I chose white for the scarf because it was the only color I thought would go well with your color scheme and it would go with anything"_

She moved on quickly after managing to spit the words out, not bothering to look up and read his expression, call it cowardly, but she really didn't want to know if he was wearing that angry expression that was far scarier than anything she could imagine.

She fished around in the bag to draw out Sides' gift, and felt her heart lighten a little. This gift was much smaller and made of braided cloth and leather. She was so proud of how it turned out.

Offering the small item to him, she waited for him to take it before launching into another stumbling explanation.

"_I know you like homemade bracelets from that time I mentioned I used to make them, so I thought I'd try and make one."_

Done, she stepped back and finally managed to look at both of them, full of nerves.

Their faces were blank of everything except surprise and they were staring at the gifts.

Nerves finally getting to her she tried to babble out some kind of excuse and leave, eyes darting anywhere but in their direction.

She made it about two feet before hands on her arm tugged her back into two bodies. Two sets of arms wrap around her and she lets out a high pitched squeak.

The next few moments are filled with their murmured words of thanks and the sharp sounds of her surprise.

Who wouldn't be surprised when the two people they're in love with start peppering them with kisses.


	3. 84 Stay there I'm coming to get you

**Prompt #84 - Stay there. I'm coming to get you.**

An internal buzzing that they both could hear is what drew them from their very detailed discussion of what prank to pull next and on whom. Their relaxed, lounging switched quickly as they jolted to focused alertness. Very few had their personal comm frequency, they only gave it to those that they _both _approved of. A buzz of exhilaration bounces between them at the prospect of being contacted, seeded with small tendrils of concern.

Opening the line, two sets of violet optics traded excited looks as they recognized just who was contacting them. EM fields tangling together and amplifying their anticipation they both open the line expectantly, greetings on the tips of their glossa.

They don't get the chance, both interrupted by the flat, unamused voice of their love.

_Can one of you come and get me, my damn car has broken and it's hotter than hell?_

Amusement threads through their tightly enmeshed fields and it seeps into their voices. They _had_ warned her that the vehicle was close to death's door, but she had been stubborn about getting it checked out. Now she was paying the price and they both got a nice opportunity to exercise rightful smugness.

Sides outright laughs while Sunny teasingly chides her. Both reactions lead to a frosty silence on her end. They can almost hear her teeth grinding together and they share a grin. One of their favorite pastimes was getting reactions out of the normally reserved woman _and_ getting to celebrate when they're right about something.

The silence might have been worrying had they not anticipated it being broken by muttered curses. Both were helpless to the laughter that swelled in them and they didn't bother holding it in. Longer, louder strings of curses punctuated their laughs, but they could detect the underlying pout.

_Well will one of you come pick me up or not?_

Easing up on their teasing, the smirks on their faces never fell. Sides was the one to answer her this time. Sunny being too busy reigning in his amusement.

_Stay there. **We're **coming to get you._

Both received a quick, sheepish "thank you" and directions before the call ended. Normally they would have simply used the ground bridge, but they dared not ask Ratchet to open it. Not with members of the team in the field and in need of a quick exit if things went south.

They'd be taking the long way...relatively speaking, of course.

Rising and moving to a clear area, they folded into their alt modes and sped out of the base through the opening they rarely used. The weather was clear and yes, very hot, sun glinting off their sleek finish and heating the plating. They went as fast as they dared, partly entertained and partly concerned. Neither of them wanted to leave their human in this heat for too long.

Twenty minutes later and they were sweeping into a small parking lot and rolling up next to a beat up vehicle that had most definitely seen better days. A tow truck pulled up seconds after.

Idling, they waited as their clearly pouting human climbed out of the vehicle and speak with the tow truck driver. At least she'd been wearing something cool, though they both could see the beginnings of a sheen of sweat.

Twin engine rumbles were the closest they could get to laughter without giving themselves away to the natives. She shot both of them a dirty look and an adorable flush began to crawl up her neck to her face. It was almost too much when the tow driver gave all three of them an odd look.

Flush deepening, she almost seemed to be rethinking calling them there, but after a moment stomped her way over to Sides, waved to the tow driver, and slipped into the passenger side.

Opening their comms, they began to tease her as they pulled out into traffic. Huffs, mutters, and crossed arms were their reward initially, until they caught the slight upward quirk of her lips she seemed to be fighting.

That only caused them to push harder, but this time they gentled their teasing and simply purred about how adorable she looked all huffy and pouting. Their payoff this time, was an actual smile and a fondly exasperated proclamation that they were idiots, but she loved them nonetheless.

Both shared a thought, as quick as lightning.

_They knew exactly what they'd be doing when they got back to base to encourage another declaration of love._


	4. 39 Don't Cry

**Prompt #39 -"_Don't cry."_**

It had been an impulsive decision, to bring her here. One that Sunny and Sides had both discussed thoroughly, to Sideswipe consternation _and _grudging respect.

_It had been a good idea to do so._

Sideswipe would proudly tell anyone who'd listen, he wasn't as obsessive as his brother.

_Nobody on Earth could match Sunstreaker's obsessiveness._

At least that was his humble opinion.

In this case though, he admitted, privately at least, Sunny had been right when he made them both sit down to discuss the finer details of their sudden plan.

Plan turned date...that their girlfriend had no idea about.

First they'd had to convince Ratchet that it was worth his time and energy usage to send them back through the ground bridge to the location they'd already patrolled.

That hadn't been _too _hard.

They'd just had to explain...reluctantly.

The area had been beautiful and the moment they'd mentioned their intentions...in not so many words, Ratchet had softened from his "frag no and don't ever ask me again you pit spawns of Unicron" and let them.

Sunny had been more quietly pleased than Sides, if smirking smugly at Hatchet could be called quietly pleased.

Sideswipe, on the other hand, crowed his glee and triumph right in Hatchet's face.

And both of their EM fields practically screamed their satisfaction.

The medic had looked tempted to brain them with one of his infamous wrenches for that.

He hadn't thankfully.

Second they'd had to keep who they were doing this for out of the loop...not an easy task given they couldn't keep away from her and she had an uncanny ability to know when they were up to something.

So many questions dodged.

And in such interesting ways too.

Oh yes she had been _quite_ distracted by them.

Sides had gone straight for distracting her by claiming her lips in several heated kisses or trailing them up and down her jaw.

And Sunny knew her weaknesses well; he loved the way her heart pounded anytime they turned their attention on her. And he used that to his full advantage. He'd layered kisses and nips at the pulse point on her neck, thoroughly flustering her.

They did it every time they saw her.

They'd played dirty, _and won._

For the most part anyway. Enough to throw her off the scent, and allow them to plot freely. They were incredibly lucky that humans couldn't really feel or read EM fields. They would've been had if that weren't the case.

It had taken them a lot of convincing, more like begging and whining, to get her to come with them through the ground bridge by the time they were ready to spring their plan. She had been suspicious and shooting them looks before conceding warily. Not that they could really blame her.

_Damn them and their love for teasing her relentlessly._

Her love for the drives they were known to go on, and her trust in them won out.

It was something they'd have to remember to thank and reward her for later.

For now though, they got their human to agree.

Once she'd crawled into Sunny's alt mode, the twins rushed through the opening ground bridge. No need to give her the opportunity to back out.

Sideswipe careened ahead first, slower than usual but maintaining a steady speed. Sunny followed with a more subdued enthusiasm.

The swirling mixture of colors that made up the ground bridge's portal gradually faded into a field of yellow and green and a horizon of rolling purple and blue.

They kept on the tire tracks as they drove deeper into the field of flowers until they reached the point they found upon their initial excursion here.

Both rolling to a gradual stop, the entire brunt of their attention focused intently on their girlfriend as she climbed out and looked around, clearly awestruck.

Comms opened between them and a subtle tension buzzed in the air as they waited for her to gather herself and respond. This was their moment of truth.

To their surprise and distress, she did not respond in a way they anticipated.

Her shoulders started shaking and when she'd turned around, tears were fast in making tracks down her cheeks.

Thrown, with engines revving slightly, they quickly scrambled to initiate their holoforms and sweet her into their arms between them. All the while making embarrassing cooing and chirping sounds, different iterations of 'I love you, please stop crying' and 'Please don't cry', as they tried to comfort her.

It seemed to work because seconds later she gave them a watery laugh and quick kiss. Still bewildered they watched as she separated from them and walked to the edge of where the flowers started and promptly flopped down.

The abrupt move made Sunny twitch and suppress a concerned rumble and Sides take a step forward.

It took a moment of them simply staring at her as she stared at the sky and at the flowers, before they flopped down on either side of her, sitting close enough that they pressed into her sides. It was still mildly concerning that she'd burst into tears, but they'd bring that up later.

A rare moment of stillness settled over them and they felt no inclination to break it. Not with their usual teasing or semi-aggressive shows of affection. This time they both simply grabbed one of her hands and pressed a few soft kisses to them before turning their own attention to the view.

They had made an excellent choice.

The contentment and awe on her face only cemented it in their minds.


	5. 58 There's enough room for both of us

**_Prompt #58 - "There is enough room for both of us."_**

Sleep was something that never came easily to her, tonight it was even less forthcoming than usual. Maybe it had something to do with her more than slightly guilty conscience. Maybe it was because of her insomnia.

Mostly she suspected that it was indeed her conscience, making escape into dreams impossible.

She hadn't done anything wrong, but it certainly felt like she had. And who wouldn't think so when faced with two very convincing tricksters and their display of their best kicked puppy expressions. All sad eyes, jutting lips, and pleading, wounded looks.

The twins could break hearts on a normal day with their looks alone. With sad looks? Well that was disturbing and uncharacteristic enough to perhaps make even Ratchet cringe with guilt.

And the reason for those particular expressions? It was silly really. A completely silly, silly reason. They had been banished to the couch.

Not as a punishment, of course. She wasn't cruel and she was comfortable enough with both and trusted them. Her bed simply wasn't big enough for all three of them together, in her opinion. There was no personal reasons against them, other than their..._habit_ of teasing her mercilessly.

So here she was feeling unbearably guilty that she doesn't have a larger bed and had to make them sleep on the couch.

_She bets that they would've have been very warm and cuddly. And smell really, really good too!_

It would've been really nice to curl up against them. A warm, happiness fills her when she thinks about it.

But no, her bed has to be too small.

And there's the guilt again.

The slight creaking of her door knob turning and the door being eased open slowly breaks her away from a downward spiral.

Body immediately tensing from where it was curled on its side, she slowly moves her head and eyes to track whoever is coming through the door.

Twin sets of violet, subtly glowing eyes, one set slightly redder in tint than the other peek into the room through the door. The sound of hushed bickering that follows when they creep into the room only confirms the identities of the trespassers.

With a silent exhale, the woman rolls her eyes.

She doesn't know why she even bothers to have a bedroom door when it's so thoroughly ignored. Not that this is particularly surprising; it was a common occurrence for Sunny and Sides to just waltz in during the day. Why the hell would it be any different with them at night and with them staying over?

She follows their bickering progress as much as she can without moving too much. A vague sense of amusement makes it hard to suppress her snicker when the two come to a stop crouched at the foot of the bed.

Her eyes are adjusted enough she can make out their faces as they peek over the edge, eerily reminiscent of children. And that's what they act like sometimes. Giant robot children.

The combination of the absurdity of what she's witnessing and her own thoughts, it's all too much. She breaks out into half smothered laughter, that turns to full on laughter when the two stiffen in surprise.

It takes a moment before she can reign in the amusement, and the sight of their pouting faces propped on the edge of the bed almost send her into another fit. But she manages to avert it.

Propping herself into a half upright position she raises an eyebrow at them and can't help the dry tone her voice takes.

"And just what the hell're you two doin'? Other than sneaking about?"

At the question, both share a look before grinning unapologetically up at her.

Sunny is the first to break when she gives them both an unimpressed glance and his grin slowly morphs into his signature smirk.

Clear amusement wove through his matter of fact tone and she almost shook her head at his.

"Well babe, we were thinking, you know because we couldn't sleep and we just missed you so much!"

Her attention quickly darts over to Sides when he nods as much as he can and picks up where Sunny left off.

"Yeah! We missed you so much and really babe you never even let us _see_ if we all could fit in that bed together!"

She has to roll her eyes while her lips quirk in amusement. Her boys really are something else. She loves them though.

All thoughts freeze though when they finish their thought process in unison and suddenly crawl up into the bed.

"We _know_ there's more than enough room for both of us beside you."

She nearly starts flailing when they do so, but is quickly stopped when Sides grabs her and tugs her down with him, burying her face into his chest as he maneuvers onto his side. Arms firmly encase her shoulders and head and she finds herself unable to really move back.

It's disorienting, and leaves her head swimming long enough to be too late in noticing Sunny crawl up the bed to settle behind her. It's not until an arm coming to curl over her hips and a face burying itself in her back that she truly does.

She's effectively trapped. Trapped in a...very cozy tangle. Oh dear, she's becoming quite tired now.

Huh? Funny how that works.

_And_ to be proven wrong as a result!

Scandalous!

Turns out three can fit on her bed just fine, _especially _when they're all wound together so tightly.


End file.
